Scientology Wiki:About
The Scientology wiki is a Wikia hosted and run encyclopedia. It is a religious based wiki dedicated, devoted and centered on anything related to Scientology (religious philosophy). Including its founder, its official and unofficial organizations, its doctrines and beliefs, technologies, techniques and morals. This wiki society/community is non-affiliated and non-endorsed by the Church of Scientology community. Scientology wiki is an online, active and collaborative interactive wiki. Editors should note that this wiki is non-basis with a neutral/pro attitude. Editors who take a basis opinion are not welcome. See also the legal disclaimer re-ownership of trademarks. It states in part that the term Scientology is a trademark and service mark owned by Religious Technology Center, a senior Church organization. No Church organization has endorsed this wiki. However, it is anticipated that Church officials will honor the point in L. Ron Hubbard's Creed of the Church of Scientology that states: We of the Church believe...that all men have inalienable rights to think freely, to talk freely, to write freely their own opinions and to counter or utter or write upon the opinions of others.http://www.scientology.org/world/worldeng/corp/creed.htm This wiki was founded by nobody important on October 1, 2005. The Wikipedia article on Scientology is informative.http://en.wikipedia.com/wiki/Scientology But it is different to this wiki, affectionately named Scienowiki to distinguish it from the subject itself. Scienowiki is not a copy and paste from Wikipedia. Wikipedia has a policy that an article should be written from a neutral point of view, and its information should be verifiable. A verifiable fact would either be common knowledge or one taken from a credible source that can be cited. An example might be a published book, or a known newspaper or reputable web site. Verifiability is far more important in Wikipedia than truth. Conversely, the aim in Scienowiki is to have an article be true, even though the information may not yet have been published anywhere credible. A Scienowiki article's verifiability ultimately comes about from many, many individuals familiar with the subject looking it over and comparing the information to their personal observations. Another significant difference is that the Wikipedia article is one from over 700,000. In contrast, this entire wiki is devoted to the subject, and so its different aspects can be treated in considerable depth. Think 700,000 articles solely about Scientology. It is expected that most of Scienowiki will be written and edited by Scientologists or ex-Scientologists, people who decided at some point, to whatever extent, to talk the talk and to walk around the block and look at things (part of a Scientology drill). Someone who has personally observed Scientology organizations and seen similar things recur in them is qualified to write about them. If such things are considered representative by subsequent editors, they will be considered to be true, and edited/not edited accordingly. Similarly, the technical pages should be edited by those familiar with the tech. The idea is to provide information about the tech, not to be neutral and point out how such-and-such an authority states that any benefits should be considered hallucinatory, although some people have stated they have found it worthwhile. If a particular procedure has general workability, one should say so. If a particular technical procedure or administrative policy is supposed to be routinely workable, but people generally find it not so, then that is what should be stated. Scienowiki is being written to some extent in Scientologese, the language of Scientology. Such terminology may be explained in the text, or in the glossary. Be mindful of copyright problems, but feel free to write an accurate definition of some term in your own words. Scienowiki is a cooperative endeavor. A handful of people couldn't possibly make this comprehensive, or ensure that it stays as accurate as possible. Please contribute your time and effort and help document the exact times, places, forms and events of Scientology and keep it as the real deal. And have fun! If it ain't fun, it ain't Scienowiki.